


Heart Over Head

by SimilarDemons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimilarDemons/pseuds/SimilarDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel the sun on my face; I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It is so beautiful O. The moments when I paint, I’m not stranded in space; while it’s been 97 years since the nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately for us, there were survivors, we survived O. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs, and now there is only The Ark, one station forged from the many, a place where any crime is punishable by flotation. They tell us the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Leaving four more space locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground O, that’s the dream. But this is our reality, imprisonment for being born and imprisonment to be kept silent about the life-support on the Ark failing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows the pilot episode pretty closely at first, but i went off in my own direction eventually!

“I feel the sun on my face; I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It is so beautiful O. The moments when I paint, I’m not stranded in space; while it’s been 97 years since the nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately for us, there were survivors, we survived O. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs, and now there is only The Ark, one station forged from the many, a place where any crime is punishable by flotation. They tell us the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Leaving four more space locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground O, that’s the dream. But this is our reality, imprisonment for being born and imprisonment to be kept silent about the life-support on the Ark failing.”  
Clarke finally looks up from her painting of a forest on a starry night, to look at her cellmate Octavia Blake. “We both turn eighteen next month, I don’t think they are going to release us back into The Ark’s population, because of the information I know. I’m sorry you got housed with me…” Clarke whispers solemnly.  
“It’s not your fault, besides this place sucks anyway.” Octavia smiles devilishly as she launches her pillow at Clarkes bowed head causing her to draw a small line through her artwork.  
“Hey!” Clarke cries out as she throws the pillow haphazardly across the room to inspect the damage on her drawing.  
“In all seriousness Clarke, it’s not your fault” Octavia says giving Clarke a small hug from behind. Octavia knows for a fact that that neither her nor Clarke deserve to be in juvenile lock up for the “crimes” that were thrust upon them. Octavia never asked to be illegally born as a second child and hidden under the floor of her mother’s room and Clarke never asked to overhear her mother and father discussing a problem with the Ark’s life-support system.  
“Besides-“Octavia begins before being cut off by two uniformed guards barging into their small cell ordering Prisoner 319 and 320 to stand and face the wall. The two girls stand anxiously and face the back wall.  
Clarke takes a small inhale before asking. “What is this?” Clarke frowns in confusion at the guard’s next demand.  
“Quiet. Hold out your right arm.” The guard states firmly whilst opening a box filled with silver bracelets.  
Clarke’s heart begins to race at the realisation of what is happening. “No. No. It’s not our time. We don’t turn eighteen for another month!”  
“Hell no!” Octavia shouts angrily at the guard who is trying to forcibly put the bracelet onto her arm. Clarke pushes the guard away from Octavia earning an angry grunt from his partner. The girls back themselves into the wall, fear and adrenaline coursing through their bodies. Octavia shakily takes Clarkes hand and whispers to the blonde without taking her eyes off of the angry guards.  
“We don’t go down without a fight.” Clarke nods in agreement and both girls brace themselves for a fight before they visibly flinch at the sight of a guard pulling out his electrified baton threateningly. The unarmed guard walks forward with a wristband ordering Clarke to remove her watch.  
“No. It was my father’s!” Clarke pleads with the guard, who forcibly grabs at Clarke’s wrist intent on removing the watch himself, both Clarke and Octavia spring into action and both push away the guards and make a break for the open door, Clarke quickly shutting it behind them.  
The cellmates both abruptly stop their escape watching as every cell in juvenile lockup is emptied and guards escorting prisoners away, some unwillingly. Octavia and Clarke begin to run down the corridor once more, where Octavia is grabbed by a guard leaving a cell and Clarke is stopped as a familiar voice calls out her name.  
“Clarke, stop.”  
“Wait here.” The familiar voice addresses the guard’s that advance on Clarke from her and Octavia’s cell.  
Clarke turns around quickly with tears in her eyes. “Mom? Mom, what’s going on?”  
Clarke’s mother, Abigail Griffin quickly pulls Clarke into a tight hug. “What is this?” Clarke cries as she watches a guard pull an inmate out of his cell over her mother’s shoulder. “They’re killing us all, aren’t they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?” She asks, fear overcoming her emotions as she pulls back to look at her mother for what she thinks is the last time.  
“Clarke, you are not being executed. You’re being sent to the ground, all one hundred of you.” Abigail quickly explains, hoping to quell her daughter’s fears.  
“What? But it’s not safe.” Clarke says her eye brows furrowed in confusion, tears threatening to spill. “No. No. We get reviewed at eighteen.”  
Abigail quickly hushes her daughter calmly. “The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live, your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can’t lose you too, I love you so much.” Abigail says while brushing loose strands of her daughter’s blonde hair from her face.  
“Oh!” Clarke mumbles as a sharp pain is felt in her lower back, her vision begins to get drowsy as the guards shot tranquiliser begins to take effect, Abigail steps forward to hold Clarke and gently lower her to the ground.  
“Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth.” Abigail whispers while holding her daughter close smiling slightly, watching as Clarke finally succumbs to the tranquiliser as her eyes flutter shut.

Clarke awakes to soft murmurs of conversation and a sharp pain in her right wrist; she looks around in confusion, seeing others strapped in to their chairs securely and winces in pain when she moves her right hand.  
“Welcome back.” Clarke flinches at the familiar male voice, and glares at her neighbour sat next to her. “Look-“He begins.  
“Wells, why the hell are you here?” Clarke asks with anger barely able to look him in the eye.  
“When I found they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you.” Wells answered honestly sending a small smile toward Clarke which was cut short when a loud crash is heard as the drop ship begins to shake violently causing the other passengers to panic and shout in worry.  
Within seconds the violent shaking stops leaving small turbulence as the drop ship continues it’s decent to the Earth and Clarke takes a small breath. “What was that?”  
“That was the atmosphere.” Wells simply states.  
Everyone’s attention is drawn to the front wall when the drop ships lights turn on and a video begins to play of The Ark’s Chancellor , Thelonious Jaha.  
“Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable-“  
Clarke looks anxiously at Wells as a one of the prisoners from The Ark shouts. “Your dad is a dick, Wells.” This results in laughter from many of the other prisoners and a sharp inhale from Wells from the insult.  
“If any of you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven-“ Jaha continues on the monitor. “Your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain, it was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years.”  
Clarke’s attention is drawn away from Jaha when the other people in the drop ship begin to shout.  
“Check it out!”  
“Spacewalk bandit strikes again.”  
Clarke and Wells look over to witness, a guy Clarke only knew in passing who is called Finn unstrap himself from his chair and floating over to Wells with a grin.   
“Check it out; your dad floated me, after all”  
“You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.” Wells advises, as Clarke shouts at others to stay in their seats, rolling her eyes and sighing loudly as they ignored her and continued to free themselves.  
“Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.” The Chancellor continues.  
“Hey, you’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year.” Finn addresses Clarke while floating on his back.  
“You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.” Clarke counters angrily, turning her attention back to the monitor.  
“But it was fun.” Finn replies with a mischievous smile.  
“Your one responsibility is to stay alive.” The monitor continues.  
“Stay in your seats!” Clarke shouts as she sees two other prisoners floating up and out of their seats, their bodies momentarily suspended in mid-air before being violently sprung upwards hitting the drop ships roof as the parachutes are deployed.  
Sparks fly and people scream as the drop ship shakes violently as it struggles to reach the earth intact.  
“Brace for impact.” A computerized voice stated with red warning lights lighting the drop ships darkened interior, almost immediately after the warning there is a deafening crash as the large drop ship hits the ground, disorientating the 100 youths strapped in inside.   
The machinery of the drop ship can be heard powering down as darkness engulfs the youths within, the emergency lights triggering a few seconds afterwards. Clarke looks around breathing fast as the lights flicker on and off.  
“Listen, no machine hum.” A boy called Monty says.  
“Whoa, that’s a first.” His best friend Jasper replies in amazement.  
The buckles holding the hundred release simultaneously, freeing the prisoners allowing them to walk around the drop ship freely. Clarke instantly jumps up and runs over to Finn’s limp body.  
“Finn, is he breathing?” Wells asks following Clarke, who checks his neck for a pulse. Clarke shakes her head, a sad expression on her face.  
“Damn.” Wells mutters sadly.  
“And the two others?” Clarke enquires to no one in particular as she looks around for their bodies. She jumps in surprise when a body collides with her own, pulling her into a tight hug. “Clarke!” Octavia exclaims in relief, while Clarke happily mirrors the hug her best friend is giving her.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” Clarke smiles.  
“Open the door Bellamy!” A voice cries from the bottom floor of the drop ship.  
“Shit.” Clarke quickly climbs down the drop ships ladder to reach the bottom floor and rushes to the drop ships door to halt the delinquent’s advances.  
“We can’t just open the doors. Stop! The air could be toxic.” Clarke explains in worry, fearing for her and the rest of the survivors lives.  
“If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway.” Bellamy replies gruffly turning back to the door.  
“Bellamy?” Octavia says in confusion as she pushes through the crowd to get to her brother. A distant “That’s the girl they hid under the floor.” Is heard from one of the crowd but Octavia pays them no mind, all she can think about is her brother, here on Earth with her.  
“My god, look how big you are.” Bellamy says proudly with a happy smile on his face, Octavia launches herself forward pulling her bigger brother into a hug gripping him tightly. After a few seconds they pull apart and Octavia notices his uniform.  
“What the hell are you wearing, a guards uniform?” She accuses angrily.  
“I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you.” He replies with a smirk, earning another tight hug from his sister.  
“Where is your wristband?” Clarke enquires, eyeing Bellamy suspiciously.  
“Clarke, do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” Octavia smiles slightly annoyed. Clarke holds her hands up in surrender, whilst someone from the crowd shouts out;  
“No one has a brother.”  
“That’s Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor.” At this Octavia lets out a low curse and launches herself toward the crowd intent on causing someone some pain, only to be held back by her brother and Clarkes quiet reassurances.  
Bellamy turns Octavia to him. “Let’s give them something else to remember you by.”  
“Yeah? Like what?” Octavia asks severely pissed off.  
“Like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years.” Bellamy smirks in triumph when Octavia nods in agreement with a smile of her own. They both turn quickly to the door, and Bellamy places his hand on the lever that will open the drop ships door, he takes a deep breath and hopes the air isn’t toxic like Clarke suggested, and in one swift motion he pulls the lever down, causing the drop ship to release the door hatch allowing that first stream of sunlight to hit the delinquents, temporarily blinding them.  
They all stand in awe at the sight in front of them, the gentle breeze causing Octavia’s hair to billow slightly. The sun glares down at them through the tree tops, making them squint against its harshness. Octavia takes a hesitant step forward and inhales the forest air deeply, savouring its smell. Upon reaching the end of the drop ships hatch she jumps down onto Earth’s ground with a smile on her face.  
The rest of the survivors stay stood inside the drop ship, in awe of the sight before them. Clarke more so, she had dreamt about Earth ever since she was a child, and now here she is, breathing in Earth’s oxygen, feeling its wind on her face and seeing a vibrant forest. It is more beautiful than she ever imagined, the pictures in books she read for class were not justice enough for what is before her now.  
Octavia inhales loudly, raises her arms into the air and letting out a loud happy shout. “We’re back, bitches!”  
At this the rest of the survivors rush out of the drop ship, celebrating being on Earth. Clarke is the last to leave the drop ship, looking around her surroundings in amazement and disbelief, clutching the map she found in the drop ship she ventures out into the forest to get a better idea of where Mount Weather is. After checking the map a few times and feeling content on knowing where the mountain is situated, she feels satisfied enough to venture back to the drop ship and inform the others.  
Clarke almost makes it back when she hears hoof beats to her left, curious to as what is making the sound she follows the noise into a clearing where what she witness’ shocks her to her core, causing her to drop her map. Clarke watches as a small party of people tack their horses to nearby trees and collect firewood.  
She conceals herself more in the tree line and watches as they carry out their tasks, shivering at the sight of a sword being drawn and sharpened with a stone. She listens to their foreign language unable to place its origin, before a loud shout captures her attention as she watches an leather clad masked man rush toward her from her right. Clarke turns to run but is stopped short as a larger masked figure appears in front of her, she opts to run back toward the drop ship but doesn’t get more than two steps ahead before a strong arm is wrapped around her waist and she is hoisted back toward the mysterious people’s camp.  
Clarke kicks and screams before a large mud caked hand is placed over her mouth to stifle her cries. She is dragged back to the camp before being launched down in front of the now lit fire before being quickly bound and gagged.  
“Veida!” Invaders. The masked man who carried Clarke shouted to the rest of the camp, causing the camps occupants to stop their chores and investigate. A similarly dressed woman minus the mask but with a face tattoo pushes through the gathering crowd with authority.  
“Sis em au nag yon op.” help her up. The woman orders.  
Clarke’s capturer forcibly pulls her to her feet and takes her by the arm pulling her forward, following the woman into a large tent. Clarke stumbles over her own feet and is held painfully by the arms for her to stand upright again before she is thrown forward and kicked in the stomach hard, winding her.  
“Nou mou.” A stern voice orders.  
Once her eyes stopped watering and she could see clearly once more, Clarke begins to struggle to her feet taking deep breaths, her bound wrists unable to aid her. Her attacker moves forward pulling Clarke to her knees roughly, causing her to groan in pain from her ribs.  
“Bants osir.” Leave us. The voice orders. Clarke looks up fearfully to find a woman around the same age as herself sat upon a throne toying with a brown hilted dagger in her hands. The woman’s green eyes scanned Clarke curiously for a second before they shot back to the guard threateningly.  
“Heda.” The guard says while bowing respectfully and exiting the tent swiftly, the tattooed woman from earlier begins to take a step forward before the green eyed woman held her hand up quickly and repeats her earlier command. At this she nods her head and follows the guard out of the tent leaving Clarke and the woman sat on the throne alone.  
The two women study one another curiously, Clarke takes in the woman’s appearance; her long brunette hair braided into intricate patterns and her black war paint on her face making her look dangerous.  
Clarke flinches at a loud thud when the brunette embeds her dagger into the arm of her throne and rises quickly walking toward her, the power and authority rolling off her in waves. She moans in fear as the brunette produces another dagger from her belt, cutting her free of her restraints and removing her gag.  
“Please don’t hurt me.” Clarke begs the other woman, eyes fixated on the silver dagger glinting in the candle lit tent. The woman looks taken aback by Clarke’s request but quickly steels her features once more before sheathing her dagger into her belt and looking into blue eyes.  
“Who are you?” The brunette asks in English, her voice softer than when she addresses her people, her green eyes searching Clarke’s surprised features.  
“My name is Clarke, I was sent here by my people from space to see if Earth was habitable, and it looks like their gamble paid off.” Clarke says trying not to flinch under the woman’s scrutinizing gaze. Clarke made sure not to mention that she came down with ninety seven other people, worried for their and her safety.  
“Clarke.” The woman repeats her name in a way that makes Clarke shudder involuntarily. The woman rises to her feet and returns to her throne, pulling the dagger out and rolling it in her hands once more.  
Clarke awkwardly looks around the tent, rising to her feet and rubbing her wrists where the rope had been. She turns her gaze back to the woman to find her staring at her. “ I am Lexa, Commander of the Twelve Clans.”  
\----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Did you come alone Clarke?” Lexa asked coolly studying Clarke’s facial features for any hints of a lie.  
“Yes.” Clarke said quickly, hoping that her people would have moved on to Mount Weather by now, sparing them from the same fate that will eventually befall her.  
Lexa unconvinced shouted something in her native language and a large bearded man came into the tent and grabbed Clarkes arm, he pulled her out of the tent and yanked her toward a dark cell located underground the only light source coming from the tiny barred window.  
Clarke fought against her escort, fear gripping her as she was about to be locked away once more. “No. Please.” She dug her heels into the ground, pushing her back into the chest of the taller man fighting against his advances. Her heels sliding and kicking up mud as the man grunted against her efforts.  
The man lost his patience and with a roar he kicked Clarke in the leg causing her to fall to the ground with a thump, snarling savagely he began pulling her the rest of the way by her blonde hair, her body kicking and screaming against the man’s grip. He then opened the cell door, threw the terrified blonde in and locked the cage behind him before turning away and returning to his duties.  
\-----  
“Indra.” Lexa called for her general, her tattooed face coming into view as she entered the tent and knelt before her Commander.  
“Yes Heda?” Indra stayed knelt with her eyes on the floor awaiting her next orders.  
“Search the woods; see if this Clarke arrived with others. I will not be taken by surprise if Azgeda have trespassed on our lands. Sending inexperienced spies is a new low for the Queen, this will not go unpunished.”  
“Sha.” Indra rose, nodding to her Commander before striding out of the tent with her hand on the hilt of her sword.   
Lexa sheathed her dagger and rose, her red sash flowing behind her as she strode out of her tent in search of her first. Upon locating the other woman she smirked when she saw her talking to another woman, her interactions and body language suggesting something other than friendship.  
“Anya.” Lexa called from a distance, she saw the other woman tense up and she inwardly smiled at the eye roll she knew she would have gotten if Anya was facing the correct way. She watched the other brunette spin around on her foot and bow respectfully.  
“Heda.” Anya smiled as she watched her second approach her.  
“Have you heard?” Lexa asked in referral to Clarke’s arrival as she stopped in front of Anya, she watched as Anya’s love interest bowed respectfully before moving out of earshot.  
“I saw her arrive.” Anya supplied with a frown.  
“I don’t think this is Queen Nia, it’s not her style.” Lexa whispered, her eyes glazing over temporarily with a dark memory from the past. Anya nods in understanding, knowing the dark past that plagues her second. She begins to say something but her attention is interrupted when she looks past Lexa as riders return from the forest at a fast speed.  
Lexa follows her gaze and watches as Indra hops down off of her horse and approaches the two women.  
“That was fast.” Lexa commented to no one in particular.  
“Heda, I believe you should see this.” Indra speaks quickly, gesturing for another pair of horses for both Lexa and Anya.  
Lexa frowns but mounts up and follows Indra and the other riders at a fast pace through the forest, her brown hair following widely in the wind, and her green eyes searching the forest expertly for any danger.  
Lexa knows that no Azgeda had been found as she trusted her general and knew she would never allow her life to be endangered; she has a feeling in her gut that Clarke is not alone; she just hopes she is wrong for her sake.  
Indra eventually slows to a halt, and everyone unmounts to continue on foot. As they walk further away from their horses, loud and cheerful voices can be heard ahead grabbing Lexa and Anya’s full attention, the group drawing their weapons in defence. Indra halts the group by raising her hand silently, she and Lexa then continue alone. Slowly climbing a small incline before reaching the top they both take shelter behind a bush stealthily, Lexa finally seeing the cause of all the noise.  
She observes teenagers all mill about a poorly made campsite, and notices a dark skinned boy struggling to light a fire.  
“Wells!” Lexa ducks down lower as a woman approaches the boy who frustratingly throws down the sticks he had in his hand.  
“Have you seen Clarke?” The woman continues. The boy who Lexa assumes is called Wells stands up and looks around in concern.  
“Not in a while… We should look for her.” Wells says as he scratches his head. Lexa rises not watching their interaction anymore; she walks hurriedly back to her horse not listening to the concerned calls from her warriors.  
She races back to camp with fervour, anger and what she thinks is hurt rising in her chest. Lexa can’t believe that Clarke had lied to her about her being alone, the emotions Lexa is currently feeling cause a spur of confusion in her mind as she slows the horse down to a trot, why does she care so much that this stranger lied to her, albeit a beautiful one. Lexa shook her head of the thought, her heart clenching at the memory of the last time she allowed herself the liberty of love.   
Lexa arrived back at camp before the others, she ordered that Clarke be brought to her tent immediately and she paced angrily until her arrival. One of Lexa’s closest friends and protector Gustus brought Clarke to her and she sharply told the bearded man to leave before turning her angry but composed gaze upon the blonde.  
Blue eyes met green and Lexa felt her anger turn into mere frustration with the blonde.   
“You lied to me Clarke.” Lexa said while pacing. “Why?”  
“I-“Clarke began but was interrupted when Lexa continued again.  
Lexa let out a heavy sigh before composing her features once more. “Don’t do it again.” And with that Lexa left the tent leaving Clarke alone, feeling guilty for attempting to deceive the brunette.

\------  
Clarke stayed in the tent for a while, unsure whether to attempt an escape or not. Her impatience getting the better of her she strode out, of the tent wincing at the pain in her leg where her captives subdued her and was met by a sharp sword pointed to her throat. Startled, Clarke let out a small squeak of surprise and stopped her advances not daring to move any further.  
The woman from before stood in front of Clarke, brandishing the sword threateningly. Clarke began to protest but was cut short when Indra presses the sword more forcibly against her throat, drawing a trickle of blood.  
A sharp shout from across the camp halts Indra’s sword from pressing any deeper and she quickly sheathes it and steps aside allowing Clarke to continue forward. The blonde looks ahead and sees The Commander staring intently at her, her eyes studying her closely.  
Lexa blinks rapidly bringing her out of her thoughts before composing her features once more she steps toward Clarke and speaks in a soft voice.  
“Come Clarke, I shall return you to your people.” Indra instantly begins to protest but is quickly silenced with a raised hand. Without another word being spoken Lexa begins a slow walk to the forest.  
Clarke hesitates for a few seconds, Lexa’s kind gesture seeming crazy to her after the treatment she had received off of The Commanders people. She glances at Indra quickly, meeting her angry glare she limps slightly and catches up to Lexa as she entered the tree line.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i should continue with this, i had a lot of fun writing it:) let me know what you think


End file.
